Ice protection of aircraft leading edge structures has traditionally been provided on larger commercial fixed wing aircraft through the use of bleed air. More recently, there has been a move to incorporate electrical de-icing systems because of their greater efficiency. The areas of commercial fixed wing aircraft that have particular need for ice protection are the movable leading edge slat structures.
WO2006/027624A describes a coupling arrangement for coupling services between an aircraft wing fixed aerofoil component and a extendable leading edge slat mounted thereto. The coupling arrangement includes a housing for connection to the fixed aerofoil structure, and a hollow telescopic assembly extendable between a retracted and an extended position. A service carrying conduit arrangement carries the services, such as electrical power cables, between the fixed aerofoil component and the leading edge slat, and extends through the hollow telescopic assembly. The service carrying conduit arrangement is flexible and excess thereof is located within the housing when the telescopic assembly is in the retracted position. The telescopic assembly is coupled at one end to the slat, and therefore translates with respect to the fixed aerofoil component as the slat moves. The fixed aerofoil component has an aperture to accommodate the telescopic assembly. The aperture is elongate to permit rotation of the telescopic assembly in a vertical plane as the slat moves.
The aperture in the fixed leading edge structure is covered by the slat when the slat is retracted but faces the oncoming airflow when the slat is deployed for the high-lift (take-off and landing) configurations. The aperture causes aerodynamic drag and undesirable flow disturbances over the wing in the high-lift configurations.